heartbroken
by xwerewolfluverx
Summary: izzy goes home after ten years of being with her father will the only two people break her haert again or will she finaly be happy or will she break somones heart not a good summary.
1. my ex

**k evreyone i fixed this chapter so it is easier to read injoy**

**disclaimer: don't own twilight blah blah blah**  
**IZZY POV**  
"Please fasten your seat belts we will be landing soon" the stupid attendant lady said. Okay this wasn't exactly my best day; I have a reason to be grumpy. First off my stepmom was all pissy at me since 4 months ago her son Dave died from a car accident, it wasn't my but she blames me because I was in the car, sleeping I might add. Then my dad says I have to go back and live in La Push with my mom and half brother so I don't upset Emma (my stepmom). I know I have lived in la push since I was born until 1 and ½ years ago but it's a small town and unlike my dad my mom isn't very rich. I know what you're thinking, I'm not spoiled, I just don't like the little house she owns. With my dad I got what I wanted expect my brother who stayed in La Push.  
The reason I left was my ex. I know how that sounds it's just that he broke up with me and I am still in love with him. He used to sit beside me in all my class and it was awkward plus my dad wanted me to live with him.  
The plane landed. I walk to get my stuff at the luggage check but it wasn't there. I started to look around when I saw some really tall dude holding them. I looked a little hard, oh god it was Embry. "Hey big bro" I said running up to him giving him a big hug "It's good to see you too" l said laughing "Where's mom?" I asked.  
"She's at the store cleaning things up. Jakes outside, I used his car to get here and he wouldn't let me drive" he said frowning. Yes Jake, I have always had a crush on my brother's best friend. I did date him for like two months but Embry never knew and never will.  
"Dad said he sent my car which by the way you will love!"I told him as we walked outside I saw my car, a light green Lamborghini. I saw Embry's mouth open.  
"Holy cow whose car is that?" he almost squeaked.  
I laughed "Its mine dude and I will follow you and Jake home in it"  
"What? Why can't I ride in it?" he asked  
"Because it's full of stuff and I think you're too weird" I said eyeing his mismatch shoes that were on the wrong feet.  
"Oops I was in a hurry. That's probably why people were staring." He said.  
"No, it's probably because of you height bro, you have changed so much since the last time I saw you" I said.  
"Yeah, well you've changed too." He said it was true I have instead of my being below my but it's just below my breast, I started to wear a little bit of makeup, I got glasses and is topped with clothes that were too big. I got in my car waved at Jake and noticed that he was huge too.  
I followed them all the way back to La Push even though I knew the way by heart. When we got home I parked the car, got out and Jake dropped Embry off and left. "What's his problem?" I asked my brother.  
"He is going to see Bella" I just nodded my head and went inside. Bella is the girl who Jakes had a crush on since he was six. "Izzy! Welcome home sweetie" my mom said as she smothered me in a hug  
"mmnfkke" was my reply. "I missed you to mom" I turned to Embry. "Come on lazy, help me unpack."  
"Kay" Embry replied with a huff.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I hit my alarm clock to make the stupid noise stop. I groaned, got out of bed and got dressed in my "I'm in love with the big bad wolf" t-shirt and my gray skinny jeans. With that I got my backpack and walked down stairs.  
"Am I driving you today?" I asked my brother.  
"Yes" he said with his face lighting up.  
I grabbed a piece of toast and walked outside and into my car. I turned on my Taylor swift CD. "Awwww, can we listen to something better." Embry complained.  
"Fine" I said turning on Mariana trench. When we got to school everyone was starring at my car, shit too much attention already. I parked the car and got out. I saw Quil, Jake, Kim and a whole bunch of other people. I walked up to them. "Hi everyone" I said they all looked at me like I was crazy for talking to them. "Gosh I know it's been a while but you don't recognise me! I'm disappointed especially at you three" I said pointing to Kim, Quil, and Jake.  
"Izzy" Kim cries.  
"Hi Kimmy" I said hearing snickers from the rest of them.  
"Hey guys I see you have meet my little sis" Embry said. "Kim you're going to suffocate her" Kim let go of me.  
I went up and hugged Quil, then went to Jake. "Why did you run away from me yesterday? Scared of my car?" he looked at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes; they were never as pretty as Seth's though. Wait, stop thinking of Seth, get him off my mind! "No, I just had to pick up Bella. You know those glasses look good on you" he said.  
"Yeah right, I want to get rid of them asap. Anyway, I got to get to class, see you later. I plan to learn all of your names." I said pointing to the other people there.  
"Especially you, if you hurt Kim, I hurt you got it? Bye." I pointed at the guy Kim was hugging and walked off to my locker.  
When I walked into my math class (like really who is ever awake enough to do math at 8:00am) and saw him. Damn why does Seth have to look so good? Ok. Izzy time to move on forget Seth. I gave him a small wave and went to the teacher of course she makes me sit beside him. Yippee. not.  
"Hi Izzy, good to see your back. Embry couldn't stop talking about you when you told him you were coming back" I heard his angelic voice say to me.  
I turned around looked him in the eye and said "Leave me alone, you broke my heart once you're not going to do it again." Unluckily for me he was in every single one of classes. Bring. I heard the lunch bell and turned, got up and left. I fell on the way to the cafeteria because I was in such a hurry to get away from Seth. Before I hit the ground someone caught me, damn the skin was burning like my brothers skin does I looked up and saw Jake.  
Wait to go and embarrass myself, god. "Thanks Jake" I said as I felt the warmth that's becoming visible on my face. "Come on lets go get something to eat Izzy"  
"Ok." As we walked into the cafeteria and of course everyone was starring. I realised we were holding hands. I quickly let go and got my lunch. I pretty much ran to the table and sat down beside my brother.  
"Hey bro, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I said pointing around the table.  
"Well this is Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady." He said.  
"Wait Collin and Brady? Little Collin, and Brady your huge!" I said to another pair of friends from the past they came up and hugged me. "God i missed you guys" We sat back down and started to eat.  
"Izzy that's a lot of food for one small person" Quil commented.  
"Oh because you're so tall and muscles you can eat like a pig but if I want to eat a little more than a normal person it's not ok?" I asked throwing a fry at him, he caught it in his mouth. We all started to laugh  
"What's so funny" I heard Seth say sitting down at the table.  
"Wow Embry you hang out with him?" I said with as much venom as possible and pointing at Seth. I picked up my lunch and left. I was going to eat in the hall, away from those back stabbers.

**SETH POV**  
I went to sit down. I can't believe I imprinted! But with my luck she hates me because she's my ex-girlfriend. I saw her sitting at our table with the rest of the pack. Yes! I could sit with the most wonderful women. They all started to laugh "What's so funny?" I asked sitting down. Izzy looks at me and frowns.  
"Wow Embry you hang out with him" she said with so much venom I felt as though a vampire was actually biting me. She got up and left. Jake followed her.  
"Why am I such a screw up?" I asked myself.  
Everyone looked at me. "Shit you didn't! You already hurt her once she's not going to trust you now, that sucks bro" Collin said, oh so helpfully.  
I looked at Embry to see his reaction, he looked confused than really pissed "You fucking imprinted on my little fucking sister..."Embry growled at me along with other profanities. God this was going to be hard.

**IZZY POV**  
As I sat down I heard footsteps. "Go away bitch" I said to whoever it was. I'll feel bad if it was a freshman or some random kid, so I looked up. It was Jake.  
"I'm sorry Isabelle. I really am" He said sounding sad. He called me by my full name, no one but Emma ever calls me by my first name unless I was in trouble or their serious about something.  
"Ok, I believe you, sit" I said. He wrapped his arm around me. I leaned in, "Why do you guys do it though? Why hang out with him?"  
"In time you will know. It's the same reason we now hang out with Paul, Jared, and Sam we didn't have a choice." He said  
"Yeah right." After that we ate our lunch in silence "Well the bells going to ring soon. I got to go, bye" I said, getting up and walking two steps to my locker. I got my books and walked along the hallway.  
I got in my car and drove home without picking up my brother. When I got home mom wasn't there she was in the store. I got out and slammed the door. I was still pissed at my brother.  
My phone started to ring I looked at caller id it was Kim. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to the beach. I sat down on a log when I heard rustling of leaves. When I turned around there was a huge sandy wolf, I went up to it. I know I should be scared but an animal has never hurt me and I love them.

"Hey buddy, you're lucky being a wolf. You're not having your brother and best friend betray you by becoming friends with your ex while you're away. Not even having to worry about losing your brothers best friend.

" When I said this, it let out a horrible, sad sounding noise. I kissed its nose and walked home. There standing in the door way was a sad looking version of my brother. The last time I saw him like this was when I told him I was leaving. That was only the third time I saw him cry in my whole life time.

**thanks for reading please review:)**


	2. WHAT THE

**disclaimer:i will find a way to own twilight but for now i don't**

"Alright I forgive you but tell me why you did this to me Em?" I asked him well finally going inside after the two of use standing outside with our 2h crying fest.

"I'm sorry" he said for the billionth time.

"Ya I get your sorry but why?" I asked

"Because I had no choose and he is different now it's complicated" he sighed

"What are what are going to do tonight" I asked changing the subject.

"Um... well there is the bonfire but Seth will be there" he said looking hurt I walked over and gave him a hug.

"I'll go and just avoid Seth" I hugged him got up went to my room put on a big sweater. I came back down and Embry was on the phone as mom walked in.

"Hey iz why the sweater you going somewhere" she asked

"Yep I'm going to the bonfire with Embry tonight" as I said this she froze "what"

"Well um Seth is probably going to be there for the last little while" she said sounding worried.

"I know" I said she nodded and walked away embry came up behind me.

"Let's go" he said as we walked out the door I could tell he was nervous about something.

"Were we going?" I asked drove

"Third beach" he said I smiled "why are you all smiley?"

"That is the beach were me and Jake ..." I said that's were we first kissed I thought but I was so not telling him that.

"You what" he asked I looked out the window we were here.

"Nothing" I said knowing he was going to drill me about it I jumped out of the car I saw Jake but no one noticed me running so I screamed and jumped on his back.

"Hurry run Embry's after me" I yelled in his ear He started to run.

"Ow that was my ear why is embry after you" Jake asked me

"well when he told me that the bonfire thing was here I remembered what happened between you and me and started to speak out loud but stopped and he is trying to find out the rest of my sentence." I said Jake started to run faster Jake ran in circles with Embry chasing us for a long time I was surprised they weren't tired. I looked around and everyone was here even Leah, some girl who was hugging Sam, and .Sam.

"Stop all of you now" Sam yelled Jake stopped so abruptly I almost fell off so he helped me down. I ran over and hugged Leah who yelled at her own brother for dumping me.

"I missed you Leah" I said hugging her and her hugging me back.

"I missed you too" she said I let go and looked at everyone who looked very confused.

"oh so miss anti-social has a friend what a surprise" Paul said making every-one laugh but me and Leah including Kim which surprised me Kim was usually really nice. So I went over and hit her not hard just enough to hurt.

"Ow" she said everyone stopped laughing and Jared started to shake Jake and Seth came and front of me I swear I heard them growl. The next thing I knew me and Kim were being shoved out of the way by my brother Sam push the three shaking boys into the woods.

"What the hell" I and Embry said at the same time. The guys came back Seth had a big scar along his cheek that wasn't there before.

"What exactly is going on her I want an explanation NOW" I yelled the last bit. The guys looked scared of me Seth, Jake, and Jared hung their heads.

"Lets get some food and start the and fire get settled and we will all explain what has happened over the last year and a half.

"Fine" I agreed once we got all are food and everything I sat between my brother and Jake my brother got up and left. So Seth came and sat beside me.

"Okay so Izzy you know the Quileute legends right?" Sam asked.

**i want 10 reiveiws please or i won't update**:P


	3. finaly the truth or most of it

"_Okay so Izzy you know the Quileute legends right?" Sam asked._

"Yeah that we are supposedly descended from wolves right?" I answered everyone shook their heads yes. "What about them?"

"Seth go tell her about the you know what between you and her" said Embry sounding a bit bitter. All of a sudden a felt Jake shaking beside me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TWO OF THEM** I** IMPRINTED ON HER" Embry yelled so loud I thought my ears were going to burst. Again I got shoved to the ground this time when I hit the ground my head hit of the ground and everything went black.

When I woke up I kept my eyes closed I heard three people taking It was my brother, Seth, and Jake.

"She needs to know" Jake

"Yah well this is to confusing" embry

"Ahh guys" Seth

"Shut up Seth" turns back to embry "but she needs to know" Jake

"Guys" Seth said a little louder.

"What" Embry and Jake said in at the same time?

"She's awake I can feel it" Seth said. Feel that I awake and what do I need to know this is so confusing?

"Izzy honey you awake" Seth asked in respond I opened my eyes I was in my room surrounded my three giant men made it feel so much smaller.

"What do I need to know?"I asked then pointed to Seth. "And how did you "feel" that I was awake. And Jake what the hell is an imprint I want answers and I want them Know or I am leaving La Push." I yelled so loud it made my head heart so much I fell back down. Everyone rushed around me

"I'm fine and I want answers." I said.

"I think we should wait until your better Iz" Seth and Jake said.

"No know or I'm going back to my dad's" I said

"Well what do you want to know?" Seth asked.

"A lot of things but why don't you start by telling me why my brother and my ex's and all my other guy friends are all of a suddenly giants? Oh and how about telling me what an imprint is?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok well the ledgen's well um there ah..." Jake mumbled.

"There real as in their true" Seth said

"What you're saying your wolves?"I asked

"Uh yah and well um imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate and when he/she in my sister's case looks into their soul mates eyes and all of a sudden there the world to them I don't really knowing how to explain it..." Seth said sounding nervous.

" Wait but Embry said something about the two of you imprinting on me how in the world can I have two imprints it I do not have two souls thank you very much but seriously how can that happen I mean dude.." I was saying until Seth cut me off.

"like I was saying before you cut me off you have a unique case yes you have two imprinters but while you were unconscious we figured out that in jakes case its only a half imprint and that he is in fact not your soul mate but will treat you like his imprint even when/if he finds his actual soul mate."

"Ya Izzy but you can still chose me to be with if you preferred there is a high chance I won't imprint" Jacob told me with a weird look on his face like half pleading and half sorrow.

"what so you're telling me that the only boys I have ever dated are my "soul mates" you're kidding me right like strictly you guys expect for me to be like oh okay great when you tell me your a freaking werewolf shape shifter things and I have one and half soul mates well you were wrong like are you trying to play me or what. Oh did I mention I hate my life first I have to break up with Jake so Embry wouldn't find out, then I end up going out with Seth for a while then as soon as I realize that I was in love with him I go to tell him and he breaks up with me for a slutty hoe, after that my mom thought I was to depressed and sent me to live with my dad and when I ask my brother/my best friend to come with me he rejects saying it wouldn't be right. After all that as soon as I was getting close to Dave he takes me out to see a movie he didn't like but I did to get even closer on the way back I fell asleep to wake up in the hospital to my step-mom yelling at me that it was my fault that he died, then I come back home to find my brother hanging out with the guy I tried to forget but am still in love, and then I get knocked out and wake up to you three telling me that I have one and half soul mates I do not believe you. " I yelled at them with tears streaming down my face breathing heavily. I turned to Embry "what about you. You haven't said a damn word this whole time hmmm Seth, Jake I won't embry to explain so buddy let's hear this" I yelled putting my hands on my hips. Embry sighed.

"Izzy I'm so sorry for hurting you but we were getting to serious too fast and I was scared because I was and still am head over heels in love for you." Seth said crying. He loves me that made my heart skip a beat. He smiled and Jake looked like he was about to cry to.

"come outside for a second and just listen trust me I didn't won't to be part of this and I sure as hell did not want my little sister part of this either but I guess it will be easier with you knowing. I knew you wouldn't listen without someone showing you. You've always been that way." By this time we were outside with Jake and Seth following me like lost puppies. "Wait here with the boys" he said so I looked around there was no mud around so I sat were I was standing. I started playing with the grass when Seth tapped me on the shoulder.

"Look up Izzy" I frowned Izzy so corny but I looked up and saw a giant wolf that was gray and has dark spots on his back come out were my brother went in. I got up and walked straight to it and started to pet it.

"Sorry for doubting you guys but it's a lot to take in" I said. "I'm going for a walk" they started to follow me "ALONE" I stressed.


	4. confesions, and Bitches

**k so I'm sorry it took so long but I had wrighters block that my new Beta bexxyy helped me with I'm also sorry that the last chapter was so bad. Plus it took along time because I have had a lot of homework so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilighit even though I want to (except the vampires that are alot like faires XD)**

_"Sorry for doubting you guys but it's a lot to take in" I said. "I'm going for  
a walk" they started to follow me "ALONE" I stressed.  
_As I was walking I realized I needed to talk to Seth about what happened a  
few years ago. So I walked back the three of them were sitting there all  
glaring at each other.  
"Seth we need to talk now" I said walking away again hoping he would follow I  
turned around he was sitting there staring at me. "Now" I said he got up and  
jogged up to me.  
"What do we need to talk about?" he asked.  
"We need to talk about us about what happened because when you broke up with  
me you didn't tell me why!" I said  
"Ohh okay well first let's sit down" he suggested so I sat on the log behind  
us. "Ok well first off with our relationship before we were getting serious  
and I guess I was scared and at the same time my sister got dumped by Sam and  
was in her room crying all the time and I was, well to tell the truth, really  
falling in love with you and..."  
"Why did you break up with me if you loved me you never told me that before?"  
I said, cutting him off.  
"Like I said before I was scared that you would eventually reject me and I'd  
end up like my sister and that wouldn't be good." He said.  
"Ok I get that part but what about Brittany huh why did you have to go out  
with her before you broke up with me and by the way I ended up like your  
sister because of you" I told him, my voice cracking.  
"oh Brittany I'm so sorry about that she was all over me for a while except  
when you were around. I was trying to love you less I am sad to admit it but  
it's true. Not sure why I did it though. She kept asking me out, so I finally  
said yes. I know it was I very bad mistake, well after a few dates we went a  
little farther then I wanted to but I was caught up in the moment, after I  
felt nothing because without you it meant nothing. Then when I told her I  
didn't want to go out anymore she told me she was pregnant so I broke up with  
you that day not really wanting to and then you moved away without telling  
me." He said which was hard to make out because he was crying.  
At this point I was crying too. "Yeah and after you were gone I asked Brittany  
about the baby and she said that there wasn't one and that she only told me  
that to so that I would break up with you. I got mad and dumped her and I went  
to your house to ask you to take me back, when Embry answered the door, he  
pushed me into the forest and was yelling at me for breaking up with you and  
how it was months since you left and how I made you miserable…"  
"Wait Embry said that wow I didn't think he cared that much" I said cutting  
him off again.  
"Izzy can't you see your brother loves you more than his own life. I bet even  
if he imprints he will still love you the most, anyways so when your brother  
told me I would never see you again, I snapped and well that was the first  
time I phased. That made Embry even madder because now that meant he had to  
hang out with me. Earlier when he said he had no choice, he meant it" Seth  
said still crying by this time it was pouring and we were both crying.  
"Look at us we are so lame sitting here, crying in the rain." I said laughing  
"Izzy now that you're my imprint, I'm not scared anymore and I won't give you  
up. I love you more than the world. I would die for you Isabelle Mariah Call,  
please forgive me because frankly I will die without you." He cried.  
"Seth when you say it like that I can't say no because I still love you but I  
can't, I just don't trust you completely anymore." I said in a whisper.  
"Then just say you'll be my friend than. I'll be happy as long as I'm around  
you. Please." He whimpered. I thought about it for a second I could trust him  
enough to be my friend right? I sure hope so.  
"Ok then, friends" I said opening my arms for a hug. Seth hugged me so tight I  
couldn't breathe. "Seth can't breathe."  
He laughed then and put me down. Then he put his arm on my shoulder. "Izzy,  
you wouldn't believe how happy I am now" he laughed. We both wiped the tears  
from our eyes and we walked back to my house laughing and talking about the  
good old times. When we got back, Jake was gone.  
"Hey Embry where's Jake?"I asked a little alarmed. Embry got up rolling his  
eyes.  
"He has patrol, by the way Seth your next. Anyway, I was waiting for you two  
bone heads to go to Emily's; if we don't get there fast there will be no food  
left!" He complained. I started walking to my car. "Um... yeah and well Bella  
was kind of invited." I rolled my eyes whatever if she wants to mess with me I  
have a year's worth of kickboxing to prove. Seth and my brother were fighting  
over who got to sit in the front. I knew Seth would win my brother, Embry was  
horrible at winning arguments, he gave in so easily. Unless it was Jake or  
Quil he was up against. When we got there I saw Billy's old truck in the drive  
way.  
"I thought Billy throw that hunk of junk out" I said. Then I saw Bella get out  
oh ok things make sense now. We got out of the car.  
"Hi everyone what's up?" I said. Everyone said hi then looked at Bella, then  
back at me.  
"Oh look the it's the girl who's not only is ten times better than Bella but  
the reason Jake is OVER Bella" Leah said smirking. I smiled and went over and  
high fived her we started laughing almost everyone joined in except for Emily  
and Sam.  
"Who are you any way and why are you friends with Leah hmm…and what does she  
mean make Jake is over me?" Bella said.  
"Well I'm the girl you wouldn't let Jake hangout with when we were younger and  
because of you Jake didn't even know I was moving so don't "who are you" me.  
Oh and my name is close to yours but I'm called Izzy and my brother is Embry  
does that answer your question? Yeah, I am Jakes; well I guess you could say  
I'm his second soul mate since I'm Seth's Imprint and Jakes half imprint." I  
told her straight out. She looked like she was about to cry.  
"No there's no such thing as a half imprint. No it can't be, he told me he  
loves me that he would always love ME" she screamed in my face.  
"You? Why would he love you after what you did Bella? You played with him. You  
are in love with Edward, don't give us this I love Jake **." Leah yelled back  
at this point Leah was shaking. Next thing I know I am on the floor AGAIN and  
the pain in my arm was unbearable.

**Thank for reading please review tell me what you think---------------**

**thanks to my Beta bexxyy :) **


	5. I give up

I looked at my arm which was bleeding like crazy, then looked up and there are two wolves in front of me fighting. One was the wolf I talked to before the other one was smaller and had gray fur. Everyone else was looking wide eyed at the two wolves. Next thing I knew Embry was holding me asking about my arm, sounding really pissed off, while Emily ran out with a wet cloth and a first aid kit. The whole time I couldn't hear a thing because my ears were ringing. Then everything stopped and got really loud all of a sudden there was two more wolves and my arm stung like hell. Then I started to cry something I have being doing a lot of lately, yet I usually never cry. Then it sunk in what happened was Bella was trying to hurt me and Leah got mad and fazed so she was the gray wolf.

"Embry it hurts. Where are Seth and Jake?" I croaked.

"Well they are both going at Leah for hurting you and Sam is trying to stop them." He said finishing wrapping my arm. Then he sat me down looking me up and down to see if I had any more injuries, which I didn't. Seth, Jake Sam, and Leah came out of the forest. Seth, Jake and Leah came running up to me.

"Iz you alright" Jake spoke.

"I can't believe Leah did this to you are you ok?" Seth said

"I am so sorry Bella got me made and I snapped I can't believe I did that I am so sorry!"Leah pleaded.

They were all shouting at once giving me a headache.

"Guys shut up will you. Yes I am fine, it just hurts and Leah I don't blame you. I blame Bella." I said.

"Bella what did she do?" Jake asked looking at her. She looked terrified.

"Nothing I just got a little worked up" she said. Which made me snort and everyone looked at me. I just waved my good arm for her to continue. She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying I got a little worked up and Leah over reacted and phased." She said.

"Uh yeah, no that's not what happened" I said glaring at her. "What happened was that when I came everyone was tense because they all know I don't like Bella. So to break the tension Leah just stated the truth and, said that I'm better than Bella and that I'm your half imprint." Hearing this Jake nodded and Bella looked sad. "Then she got all defensive at started to yell at me saying that you couldn't love me because you promised her that you would always love her."

"Yeah I did say that, but Bella you know I can't help this. Besides you are getting married in a few weeks why does it matter? You've broke my heart enough times." Jake said while putting his arm around me.

"What? She did what? Oh girl when my arm is better you better fear for your life." I said glaring at her. "Anyways, after that Leah started yelling and defending me and you and well I could tell she was mad then she phased that is what happened."

"Bella is it true? I can't believe it you can't be possessive over me. Your getting MARRIED so we can't do this anymore, it would be better if you left now." He said so she stormed off got in her truck and drove off.

"Does anyone have food? I'm hungry." Paul yelled which made everyone laugh and the guys to agree.

"Come on there's food inside boys, lets go." Emily said

"Well I should go back to patrol, see you in a few" Jake called out. We ate, then everyone went in the living room but there weren't enough seats so I had to sit on Seth's lap in the recliner. Everyone was laughing and talking for hours. When Jake came back he came over to me and Seth who by this time had his arms around me.

"What's going on? Come on Izzy, you don't have to sit with him if you don't want too" He said glaring at Seth.

"It's ok I'm happy here" I said which was the wrong thing to say.

"Yeah dude chill we are friends now" Seth said just getting Jake mad.

"Outside now, you and me, time to finish this." Jake said. In response Seth lifted me off his lap and stood up.

"No guy's stop! I can be friends with both of you" I said trying to stop them. But a 120 pound girl doesn't do much against two 200 or more pound werewolves. As soon as they were outside they started to fight then they both turned into wolves.

"No! Someone stop them, please help me" I screamed crying. I looked up and there was blood everywhere which made my sob harder. Embry came and picked me.

"Come on, let's go home Sam is trying to stop them" he said trying to sooth me.

"No I'm staying" I screech which made him flinch.

"Ok then were going inside" he said starting to walk. When we got inside he put me on the couch.

**SPOV**

My angel was sitting on my lap laughing and smiling if only this would happen more often. Then Jake came in.

"What's going on? Come on Izzy, you don't have to sit with him if you don't want too." Jake said glaring at me

"It's ok I'm happy here" she said which made me very happy.

"Yeah dude chill, we're friends now" I said just getting Jake mad.

"Outside now, you and me, time to finish this." Jake said. In response I lifted her off my lap and stood up.

"No guy's stop, I can be friends with both of you" she said trying to stop us. As soon as we got out Jake came at me so I phased and so did he.

_She's mine stop playing dirty and getting all buddy, buddy with her you've already hurt her_- Jake

_So she's more my imprint then yours and she said she forgave me_ –then I showed him our talk, how her arm felt against me, and her telling me she loves me. In response he lunged at my throat and I bit his back leg.

_ENOUGH STOP _we both stopped we had no choice when Sam uses his Alpha voice.

_What's gotten in to you two? You know Izzy is on my couch sobbing because of the two of you? It must be hard having to share her until she chooses but how is this helping, your just hurt her more_- Sam said giving a good point._ Now both of you go apologize to her._

We both phased back.

"Uh Sam could you lend us some shorts?" I asked he came back a few seconds later with shorts.

"There now go" He said. We both walked back to the house and heard crying so we both ran.

**IZZYPOV**

Someone touched my good arm. I looked up and there were Seth and Jake. I glared at them.

"We are so sorry Izzy, I can't believe that we did that" Seth said.

"We acted like total idiots please forgive us or just me" Jake pleaded. Seth elbowed him in the ribs. "Ok both of us?"

"Why should I huh? You guys put me through so much pain the way you hate each other. One of you could have been seriously injured or worse, one of you could have died. Why should I forgive you? You know what I won't! I'm going home. Embry you coming or staying? Could you tell those two bone heads I am no longer talking to either of them?" I said walking to my car.

"Here let me drive you, you're in no fit state" Embry said.

"That and you want to drive" I snorted. The ride home was silent.


	6. confesions

**Hi guys I am so sorry it has taken me so long but I have been going through alot at the moment and im moving soon and going on vacation so I am uploding two chapters today. Again sorry.**

**discalmier: I don't own twilight or the song's or anything but the plot and Izzy :)**

When we got home I ran up to my room and cried. "Knock knock"

"Who's there?" I yelled through the tears.

"It's me Embry" my brother said.

"Fine" was my response. I heard his footsteps and the door open but I didn't lift my head from my pillow, then I felt him sit on the bed.

"Iz are you ok? The boys mean well but they never really got along before it's not your fault there fighting." he said trying to comfort me.

"Yes it is Embry, it's been my fault the whole time. I should have never dated either of them it's ruined my life I could have been here and with you and mom for the last little while. Instead of with dad he doesn't care."I sobbed and sat up hugging him. "Embry his new wife and her son mean more to him than I ever have."

"You can't know that, of course he loves them but has loved you longer." Embry said stroking my back.

"Look I can know this for sure because when I was there I had no friends no life. I eventually became so depressed I started to cut myself." I told him well I pulled up my shirt to show him the scares on my stomach. His eyes got really big. "Once dad caught me cutting myself and didn't say or do anything he just walked by me. When Dave died he blamed it on me and said I was a stupid arrogant freak. He cried for days and bought me a ticket to La Push and kicked me out." I was crying so hard now I couldn't make coherent sentences.

"Shhh its ok I'm here you now, everyone here loves you more than anything you will NEVER be alone again." He said at this point he was crying to.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up then sun was in my eyes and Embry was gone. I went over to my closet and grabbed my bag of toilettes, I took out my razor and took of one of the blades I pinched it between my finger tips and brought it to my skin cutting myself feeling the pain release. I cut myself in every non visible place. When I was done I put on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve T-shirt. I walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower washing away the blood. Puting back on the sweats and shirt, I walked back to my room and picked up my IPod the first song that came on was drops of Jupiter by train. I closed my eyes and started to sing along.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey__  
__Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated?_

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
and then you missed me  
while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day  
and head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
the best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day  
and head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
and then you missed me  
while you were looking for yourself?

And did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

When I opened my eyes Jared and Quil were at my door looking at me. I turned so red.

"How long have you guys been there?" I screeched completely panicked. They both smiled.

"Just long enough to hear you sing my dear" Quil said while wiggling his eye brows. This made me laugh.

"Why are you guys here, where is Embry?" I asked, they both walked into the room and Quil sat on my bed which made me sit up a little.

"Well after Jake and Seth's antics you don't want to talk to them right? So Embry doesn't want you to be alone because your mom is on her trip and he has patrol so he sent us over, aren't you happy?" Quil shouted through his hands up at the end. I nodded my head.

"Why two of you though? Am I that much trouble?" I asked. It wasn't like my brother to not trust me but still two werewolves it doesn't make sense.

"Ya Embry only sent Quil over but Quil here didn't want to walk over here. So he made me drive him on the way to Kim's house." Jared informed me and looking like he wanted to leave.

"Oh in that case you shouldn't keep her waiting." I said laughing at his eagerness as he ran out of the room.

"So...what now?" I asked. He shrugged. "Hmmm...how about you go down stairs while I change in to something less warm?" I really wanted to change into shorts. Quil nodded and walked out of the room. I got up and closed the door. I took off my shirt and pants and looked at myself the cuts have lightened enough so that I could say a tree attacked me if I had to explain it. I picked up a pair of board shorts and one of my brothers old shirts from before his growing spurt. I checked again to make sure the scars weren't visible and walked down the stairs Qui was on the couch watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked him walking to the couch.

"Nothing but I`m hungry" He responded whining. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and started getting the stuff out to make lasagne. When there was a knock at the door I went to open it. Why were they here?

**thnx for reading and thnx to my beta Bexxy**


	7. finally

**hi guys here is the second and last chapter of the day:D**

_When there was a knock at the door I went to open it. Why were they here?_

"Leah, Billy why are you guys here?" I asked confused

"What you're not going to invite us in?" Leah asked in mock horror. I stuck my tongue out at her and moved to the side gesturing that they could come in.

"Iz when is the food going to be ready" Quil shouted from the other room.

"After I start making it" I yelled back. Leah razed her eyebrow.

"Embry sent him over to "babysit" me" I said putting hand quotations around babysit. She and Billy nodded I showed them into the kitchen and looked at the stove clock wow it was already 2 in the afternoon. I picked up the ingredients and started to put them together.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked them again.

"Well you need to talk to Seth and Jake again it's driving us crazy." Billy said

"Seriously the big doofus's are whining and mopping around. Seth won't even leave his room." Leah said.

"If I talk to them again they will both start fighting again and one of them could seriously get hurt and I couldn't live with myself if they get hurt" I said putting the food in the oven and sitting down.

"Don't you see you're hurting them more than they could ever hurt each other by not talking to them, your killing them inside. You're my friend Izzy but I can't sit around while you are hurting my brother." Leah said matter of factly. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I know but I ca...Can't I don't know who to chose and when I do it won't be healthy for the one I don't choose" I said stuttering.

"Isabelle it will be better after you choose it will come to you eventually, don't worry everything will turn out well." Billy said solemnly.

"Ok I will try to talk to them again but I still don't know who to choose" I said getting up to take the food out of the oven. "QUIL" I shouted. He came running in. I cut a piece for me and Billy and let Leah and Quil ate the rest.

"I'm going for a walk ok, guys" I said walking outside to see two wolves one was a smaller wolf then all the boys but it wasn't Leah.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Levi Uley, your two brothers and your great-grandfather." The wolf said. Wait the wolf can speak? How?

"What I only have one brother Embry and why are you here? Why can I here you speak?" I asked the wolf.

"No you have two half-brothers, Embry and Sam. The man you think is your father is not your father and he knows this. As for why I am here is to help you choose between your wolves. You can hear me speak because of your Quileute blood same reason you can see me." He responded I looked at him wide eyed.

"That means most of my life has been lies" I said to no one in particular. He nodded his head.

"Don't blame your brothers they didn't know. Now for why I'm here Seth and Jacob with them the next time you see them you will know my great-granddaughter."He said starting to fade. I just stood there for a bit after he was gone. So Sam was mine and Embry's brother. I have to talk to them. I ran toward the house when I ran into Embry literally.

"Embry!" I screamed.

"Iz what's up" he asked laughing at my excitement.

"I just talk to Levi Uley" I said calming down.

"What Sam's Great-grandfather" Embry asked

"No not just Sam's, ours to you and me." I said smiling.

"What! We have to talk to the Sam now." He said.

At Sam's me, Sam, Embry, and Emily were sitting in the living room.

"So what exactly happened?" Sam asked me so I told him everything including the stuff about Jake and Seth. There was an awkward silence after that. Then all of a sudden Sam jumped up and hugged me.

"We can tell everyone at the bonfire tonight." Sam says walking into the kitchen. I nodded and got up walking outside putting my earphones in my ears, Taylor Swifts Tim McGraw came on. I went for a walk through the forest when I saw Jacob with some girl with Blonde hair Gold eyes and she was beautiful but I didn't recognize her.

"Jake" I shouted he looked at me looking terrified. I ran up to him putting my IPod in my pocket. "Who's she?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Ohh Iz you're talking to me again." He said pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "This is Amy my full imprint" A huge smile came across my face. I went to hug her but as soon as my fingertips brushed against her skin I retracted she was cold to cold

"Vampire" I whispered "Jake, this makes no sense we need to tell Sam" Jake just looked at me and shook his head no.

"Well you're going to have to tell him at the bonfire tonight" I said

"Bonfire I don't like the sound of that" Amy said shivering. I looked at her confused.

"The only thing that truly destroys Vampires is fire." Jake told me.

"Oh ok but you know what don't tell Sam today to more than one piece of news might make things tough for him to except it." I said walking back to the house when Jake grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you mean more than one piece of news, what else happened?" Jake asked me sounding serious. I smiled.

"You will find out tonight." I said. "See you later I need to go find Seth" I walked out of the forest got into my car and drove to the Clearwater residents. I ran up to the door and rang the door bell. Leah answered it.

"Hi Iz..." she started but I interrupted her.

"Where is Seth?" I said

"Up in his room" Leah answered. I pushed past her ran up the stairs opened his room door. I haven't been in this room since Seth dumped me. It looked the same except there was a bigger bed and all the pictures except one of Harry were of me or me and him. I looked at the bed at the giant sleeping mass.

"Seth hunny wake up" I said gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and pulled me down on the bed hugging me. I turned around and kissed him it was a soft gentle kiss. I pulled away.

"Seth you think we can make this work. I am so sorry for not talking to you I was just afraid that you would get hurt and I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you" I said rambling.

"I love you" he said kissing my head "how on earth did I get such an amazing women to choose me." I leaned in.

"I don't know but you're going to have to live with me because I'm not letting you go again." I said sitting up as Leah burst in to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she screeched.

"I have chosen your brother or well I guess fate has chosen for me" I said smiling, "besides I should get going home to get ready for the bonfire tonight" I kissed Seth on the cheek stood up hugged Leah. "Thank you" I whispered in her ear and then I left.

**SETH POV**

Life wasn't worth living anymore. All of a sudden I heard someone rushing up the stairs. Then the door flew open.

"Seth hunny wake up" I heard my angel say. While shaking my shoulders I pulled her down and held her and felt alive again now that I had my reason for existing. She turned around and kissed me. Sparks flew it was a simple kiss but it meant more now that she was my imprint.

"Seth you think we can make this work. I am so sorry for not talking to you I was just afraid that you would get hurt and I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you" She said.

"I love you" I told her kissing her head. "How on earth did I get such an amazing women to choose me." I was extremely happy knowing she choose me. She leaned up against me.

"I don't know but you're going to have to live with me because I'm not letting you go again." She said pulling away.

"I am never going to let you go my compañero de alma" I whispered low enough that she couldn't hear. Then my sister came running in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she screeched.

"I have chosen your brother or well I guess fate has chosen for me" My angel said "besides I should get going home to get ready for the bonfire tonight" She got up kissed my cheek hugged my sister and left.

"You should thank me" Leah said smirking.

"Why" I said sitting up in my bed "what did you do"

"Let's just say me and Billy went over and knocked some sense into her" she said.

"Whatever get out of my room, I need a shower." I said throwing a pillow at her.

thnx for reading and thnx to my beta please review :P


	8. all new things

**OMG I'm sooooooooooooooo srry to all the ppl that are reading my story ive just been busy and my beta didnt get this when i origanly sent it and i found out only a little while ag o so enjoy :) tell me what you think**

"_Whatever gets out of my room, I need a shower." I said throwing a pillow at her._

**IZZY POV**

When I got home I ran up to my room and put on a pair of jeans and a pull over sweater that had pictures of wolves on the front then I sat down and picked up my guitar. Nobody knew I could play or write songs but I was going to play for them tonight I had a song I wrote for Seth a long time ago. I walked down the stairs and walked to first beach. I sat down on a log and took my guitar and started to strum.

"Hey I didn't know you could play" said Seth I looked up and smiled.\

"And I thought I was alone but appertaly not here sit I want you to hear something." I said he sat down I stared to strum again.| "I wrote this along time ago but was scared to tell you about it then the day I was going to tell you, you broke up with me so here it goes."

Hey Seth, I know looks can be deceiving

But I know I saw a light in you

And as we walked we were talking

I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold

Hey Seth, boy, you might have me believing

I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Seth, I've been holding back this feeling

So I got some things to say to you

I've seen it all, so I thought

But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name

It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change

Hey Seth, why are people always leaving?

I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me

Why aren't you here tonight?

I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out

And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Seth, I could give you fifty reasons

Why I should be the one you choose

All those other girls, well, they're beautiful

But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself

Can't help myself

I can't help myself"

"So what do you think" I asked as he was silent.

"You wrote that, I love it." He said hugging me "and I love you"

"I have always loved you and I still love you." I said we sat there like that until people started to come.

"Hey Sam" I said when he and Emily came. I ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Izzy" he said hugging me back. Then he left to help set things up I went to say hi to everyone else.

"Ok what was that about" Kim, Jared, Jake and Seth said at the same time.

"You will see later when Sam tells you" I said smiling.

"Ok everyone gathers round" Billy said "now that everyone is here Sam has something to tell you".

"Thank you Billy. Now as you all know Embry's father has gone unknown for a long time and his sister was said to have a different dad." Sam said and everyone nodded "well earlier today Izzy encountered something that is not only unusual and uncommon but very, very honouring. One of the original pack has contacted her Levi Uley." Everyone was staring at me now I hid my face in Seth's arm. "and while he was talking to her about her problems he revlealed to her that not only has she bien lied to about her father she found out that Embry is her full brother and they are both my half siblings." He finished off by now not only was everyone starring at either me, Embry, or Sam.

"It is true and now everyone get your food then we will start with pack business go" Billy said as soon as he was finshed everyone got up to get food.

"how come your keeping all these things from me" Seth said

"and me you know what happened but your still my half imprint." Jake said they both sounded sad.

"ok...well first off the brother thing I found out today and Sam told me to wait to tell anyone. With the guitar and song thing well I wanted to tell you I just didn't have a time to." I explained to them.

"wait what guitar thing?" Jake asked.

"I will show you later Jake ok if you were here earlier you would of heard." I said

"ok time for pack buissness" Billy said

"While on patrol Jared came into contact with the Cullens, they say there are vampires visting so we are going to have to do double the shifts just in case." Sam said all the guys graoned. "and we need someone to watch Anton he looks close to changing" AS they started discussing scheulduls for shifts. I walked over to Emily.

"hey so I haven't really got time to talk to you" I said she smiled.

"ya while I don't blame you that's alot to take in beside I'm happy to find out your part of not just the wolf pack family but my real family. Sam has always wanted real siblings because of how close the ones in the pack are." She said

"ya but you reilze how many of us are in the same family know or will be? There is now me Embry then when me and Seth are older cause of the imprint you will have him and Leah. Then there is Quil with Claire."I said

"yes but we are all family either way" she said . I nodded and she walked away

"hey geuss what 'cause your the newest imprint and your mine I get to "watch" Anton so I can spend more time with you" Seth said pulling me close

"That's wonderful but don't refer to me as yours. I love you boy but I will NOT be possed. Got it?" I said

"appsalotly" He said leaning down to kiss me.

"hey get a room" Paul yelled throughing a stick which hit Seth in the back of he head. Seth through it back at him.

"ya don't be such a hypocrite" I yelled back at him. Rachael blushed hiding her face in Pauls arm. He just Smiled.

"ya I would appreciate it if you didn't do that in front of me" Embry said with Sam nodding.

" Fine" Seth said picking me up and running down the beach until you couldn't see the light of the bonfire anymore. He put me down so I was standing on a rock so we were eye to eye. "now where were we before Paul so rudly interrupted us " I laughed as he leanded in to kiss me.

"why take me away?" I asked

"so I can be with you without the guys pestering us." He said. Kissing me, I laughed a started to run

"ahh but to do that you have to catch me" I said he ran up to me easily yet there was a big gap between us and he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and continued to run.

"stop let me down" i said thumping my fists against his back even though i knew it would n't hurt him.

"never not unless I get a kiss" he said

"fine I'm cool with that deal" I said as he swung me around to kiss me. We both lied down in the sand. I put my head on his chest.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you" he wisperd in my ear.

"ya I think its come up, but why don't you remind me" I said

"while how about I tell you how I love you" he said

"I think that will do" I said

"well I love the way you smile, I love how no matter the situation you won't let people change or overpower you. I love how when you're mad your eye's get all squinty, and when your consentrat on something you get the little lines on your forehead and you stick your tongue out. I love everything about you" He said "but most of all I love how you made me fall more in love with you each day when I see you smile and know it's for me" I smiled

"you make me feel more special than I am" I said

"no I can't describe how special you are you are my life" He said I snorted

"what happened to the seth who took a week to admit to anyone that he liked me let alone was dating me?" I asked

"that Seth is gone" he said

"That's true but I like the new Seth" I said smiling.

"ISSABELLE ABEGAIL CALL" Embry was yelling in the distance.

"oh man that's not good" I wispered

"SETH DAKOTA CLEARWATER" Leah yelled she sounded closer then Embry did

"no that's not good" he said

"Dakota?" I asked

"It means friendly" He said. I nodded my head it made sense.

"we should run" he wispered and picked me up and ran through the woods until we were at my house he put me down.

"that was close." he said. I laughed and opened the door. what I saw next was not expected

**tada I hope u injoyed it pwease tell me waht u think i need feed bck**


End file.
